


long gone

by springblues



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springblues/pseuds/springblues
Summary: minhee will really appreciate it if wonjin stops talking about his crush.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	long gone

_"my day was bad until i saw jungmo in my class today. don’t you think it’s incredible how a person can light up my day so easily?”_

_"sometimes i think about how there are some people who live without knowing jungmo's existence...their life must be really dull.”_

_"i don’t think my feelings for jungmo will ever fade."_

"i beg you, please go and find another roommate for the next semester. i can't stand you," minhee hissed, throwing away his blanket as he headed to the door to leave his room. wonjin had been pestering him with his rant about how deeply in love he is with jungmo, and to say that minhee is annoyed is an understatement.

_oh, right. **koo jungmo** , the charming engineering student, the guy wonjin have been dating for two months now._

wonjin frowned, before he stood up and followed minhee. "i listen to you all the time when you talk about your crush!" he complained, arms crossed close to his chest. “okay, fine. you don’t want to listen to me talking about my boyfriend. then tell me about your crush.”

minhee didn't reply as he reached for a box of cereal. wonjin pouted, not happy that he didn’t get to dig more about minhee's crush.

minhee used to be so whipped—very whipped for someone who seemed like they never left his mind, not even for a second during that period of time. he used to rant about them to wonjin all the time. but he had never told wonjin who that person was. until now, wonjin didn’t know anything about that person, not even their gender. minhee only talked about his feelings towards the person, there are no other details about them. nothing, there is absolutely no information about whoever minhee’s crush is, so wonjin can’t make a guess either.

hecouldn’t help, but to be really upset about it sometimes. he tells minhee everything, even things that he doesn't tell jungmo, but why does his best friend and roommate, kang minhee, have to be so secretive?

wonjin wondered if it’s because of him?

minhee is aware that wonjin don't mind who it will be, right? wonjin never really holds a grudge towards anyone (except taeyoung who he finds annoying before, but he got his revenge back after that so they are okay now, maybe). wonjin is fine with literally anyone, maybe everyone, and he definitely won't hold minhee back if he plans to confess. he won't tell anyone about the person either if minhee got rejected.

but it seemed like minhee just didn't trust him enough.

"stop thinking about who it could be," minhee said, eating his cereal as he stares at wonjin who is still leaning on the door. "i think the person has someone now."

"you should have listened to me," wonjin exclaimed, sighing hard. "i told you to confess as soon as possible, didn't i?"

"tsk, it's not that easy,” minhee tutted.

"let's just wait till that person breaks up with whoever they are dating and shoots your shot later," wonjin suggested.

"no."

"i really wonder who this person is," wonjin sighed. "but hey, what about a blind date? i know some—"

minhee let his best friend rambles about his plan for minhee. minhee's hand started moving, rearranging the cereal pieces that were shaped like alphabets, all floating on the surface of the milk, spelling the name of the owner of his broken heart.

**_k-o-o-j-u-n-g-m-o._ **


End file.
